


Just another day at the office

by Thruterryseyes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Smoking, Supernatural Art, barefooted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thruterryseyes/pseuds/Thruterryseyes
Summary: Artpost, freeform, little blood, little fantasy fulfilment for me...





	Just another day at the office




End file.
